Someone from the Past
by CumberbatchedDK
Summary: Klaus is still in Mystic Falls creating problems for Elena and the Salvatores. The situation seems indissoluble until an another vampire shows up in town. She knows Klaus and joins in the fight to stop him from hurting Elena. How does she know him and can the Salvatores trust her? A take on Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**London 1912**_

_Once again she found herself to one of these dreadfully boring balls standing next to her less than interesting fiancée who was busy as usual talking to some of his business associates while her only job was to stand next to him looking pretty. Everything in her fought hard not to scream out in frustration and despair. She was supposed to be doing this the rest of her life, a life that was only just beginning but in some sense already was over. A small sigh escaped her pursed lips making her fiancée look down at her his brows slightly furrowed in annoyance._

"_Anything in the matter Darling?"_

_He asked sweetly but the cold unsatisfied look in his eyes was nothing but sweet. She forced a smile on her lips;_

"_Not at all, I'm just feeling rather hot. If you would excuse me I think I will fetch something to drink."_

_He nodded curtly and she quickly unwrapped her arm from his making a quick escape over the floor after smiling politely to his business associates. When she reached the bar she took a deep breath relieved of being on her own even if was only for a short while._

"_A glass of champagne Miss?"_

"_Yes please."_

_She smiled politely as she accepted the champagne glass from the waiter taking a small sip. She glanced over to her fiancée who luckily wasn't paying her any attention for once. She quickly decided to see if she could skip out of the room unnoticed to get a few minutes by herself but as she turned around in one fluent movement she skipped right into the person behind her. The glass slid out of her hand landing on the floor shattering and she gasped shocked. _

"_I apologize Sir. I'm such a terrible clutch sometimes."_

"_No need Miss."_

_A deep but still oddly soft voice spoke from above and as she looked up to see who she had so embarrassingly assaulted she looked right into a pair of stormy grey eyes. For a moment she felt completely lost in the stranger's eyes and first when she spoke again she managed to pull herself together._

"_I hope no harm came to you Miss...?"_

"_Morgan… Ana Morgan."_

_She blushed crimson when she saw the amused glimpse in his eyes clearly because of her previous staring. She watched him more carefully; he was a very handsome man early 20's maybe, his eyes gave a string impression and his features were very pleasing. He smiled and gently lifted her hand to his lips pressing a tender kiss against it. It was as a shot of electricity went through her as his lips brushed her hand sending shivers down her spine and she couldn't only hope she managed to keep her collected posterior on the outside. _

"_Klaus Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Morgan."_

"_Likewise Mr. Mikaelson. I don't think I have seen you here before…"_

"_No I'm quite new in town."_

_He explained as he gently let go of her hand. She couldn't help but to be intrigued by this handsome stranger. _

"_Can I maybe get you a new glass champagne now where I so recklessly smashed the other?"_

_She nodded smiling and he quickly collected two glasses handing her the one with a charming smile. She lifted the glass to her lips taking a small sip enjoying the way his eyes seemed to linger at her lips. _

"_Thank you. So…what do you think of this little gathering?"_

_He looked around shortly before his attention turned back to her a playful smirk playing on his lips. She eyed him challenging daring him to say what he really meant and not what society expected him to say._

"_I must say…this is most dreadfully boring party I have ever been to. Even the people are quite ghastly."_

_For a second Ana looked at him shocked because she certainly hadn't expected him to be so blunt but then her cool British posterior crumbled and she began to laugh. Her soft pearly laughter made the people around them turn around looking at them and from the other side of the room she caught her father's disapproving eyes but for once she didn't care._

"_Well well Mr. Mikaelson. I apologize for being so horribly dreadful."_

_She said with a smile and he looked at her quite amused;_

"_Oh not you my dear. You have been quite the saviour of this evening. I can honestly say you are the single most interesting person in here tonight."_

_His words and the way his eyes darkened and intensified as he looked at her made her flush for the second time that night and she found herself staring helplessly into his eyes again. She quickly lifted the glass drinking some of the champagne to distract herself all the while why he was watching her._

"_Maybe I could persuade you to dance with me if your fiancée will allow it?"_

_He held out his arm in a suggestive manner and without thinking twice she took his arm with a smile._

"_I'm already persuaded."_

_At the end of the evening she must admit that the night had been far more pleasurable than she ahd ever imagined. Klaus Mikaelson turned out to be an excellent dancer and exquisite company, they had spend most of the evening dancing and talking and she had laughed more than she had in the last 3 years together. It had been a whole new feeling actually getting the sole attention from a man and she was still feeling giddy when she went to retrieve her coat. As she was wrapping it around herself she suddenly felt her mother's firm hand on her arm._

"_What do you think you were doing tonight Ana? You could have ruined your entire reputation in one evening. Prancing around giggling with that stranger."_

_She faced her mother and squirmed slightly underneath her disapproving eyes but at the same time she felt enraged; she hadn't done anything improper besides trying to have a good time at a ball and he had been nothing less than the perfect gentleman._

"_Mother I don't feel like I did anything wrong. I was simply being polite to Mr. Mikaelson who was new in town. I don't call that prancing around but simple politeness."_

"_Ana I don't want to hear more about Mr. Mikaelson. Your father and I have agreed to let Charles follow you home tonight. It shouldn't look like the two of you were having a disagreement. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes mother…"_

_She mumbled quietly as Charles appeared at her left side holding out his arm for her to take it. She quickly finished buttoning up her coat before slipping her arm in under Charles'. He let her out of the Ballroom and started walking down the street without uttering a word. She looked up at him and suddenly felt uneasy when she saw his lips pressed into a thin line his brows furrowed. He was clearly angry and she was glad she wasn't living with him yet. They turned down a corner leaving the Ballroom behind them but then suddenly Charles turned down a side road she was sure didn't lead to her home._

"_Charles… I think this is the wrong way…"_

_She quietly suggested and gasped out in shock when he suddenly pulled her into a dark ally turning her forcefully against him. As she looked up to ask him what was going on she felt her heart sink in her chest. His eyes were dark and furious and his breathing eradicate._

"_What the hell do you think you were doing tonight?! Humiliating me with that nobody!"_

"_But Charles… I meant no harm. I simply…"_

_She was silenced by the hard blow that hit her across the face making her stumble backwards into the ally. Now she was starting to get really scared._

"_No woman is going to humiliate me like that! Do you understand?!"_

_He hit her again this time with his fist and she felt her cheekbone crush screaming out in pain. She lifted her arms trying to protect herself for the hits he kept letting fall down on her._

"_Charles please…"_

_She begged as the tears started running down her cheeks. She could feel she had a split lip and massive pains in her body. But he was behind any form of reason as he pushed her hard backwards sending her flying hard into the wall. Her head hit the bricks hard and she sunk to the ground, the world slowly fading away. She felt blood running down from the back of her head and she was completely disoriented. Not even this seemed to stop her fiancée who kept kicking her even though she was feeling so numb that she didn't even react to the blows anymore. _

"_Pl..ease.."_

_She mumbled and suddenly the blows stopped. In the far she heard an angry growl almost like a dog and she fought to open her eyes. As she did the whole world was a blurting mess but she heard Charles scream out in either pain and fear and afterwards something that hit a wall hard. She eyes started fluttering shut again when she felt someone kneeling besides her lifting her head slightly._

"_You will be alright love…you are save."_

_She heard a voice nearby, it sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't place it. Suddenly something where pressed against her mouth and the last thing she felt was the feeling of something warm and thick running down her throat. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story! I'm so happy that you like it and I hope you will continue to do so. The story is slightly AU from the actual series.. It follows some of the actual story line and ads some new ones. Please review and let me know what you think, I appreciate every word.**

_**Mystic Falls 2011**_

Damon Salvatore stormed through the front door to the Salvatore Mansion quickly followed by younger brother Stefan and Elena.

"Why can't he just die!? He is a vampire not a freaking cat with 9 lives!"

Elena went after him into the living room where he was already pouring himself a generous glass of bourbon, his body still shaking with poorly contained anger.

"Damon… relax we will get him next time okay?"

"How Elena..? Please tell me how? Because it seems that hybrid freak is always one step ahead of us no matter what we try!"

With that he lifted the glass to his lips and gulped down more than half in one sip. By now Stefan had joined them as well looking just as annoyed and angry as his older brother but even in his ripper state he was better of controlling it.

"We will get him sometime. There must be a way to kill him."

Stefan noted quietly making Damon spin around to face him. His expression was still a mask of anger as he took a step closer to his brother.

"How Stefan!? The fucking white ash is gone because you messed up the whole plan! Don't think I have forgotten that yet! And now this didn't work either!"

Damon growled in anger as he spun around again throwing his glass into the fire in an explosion of rage. The glass broke into a million pieces while the rest of the bourbon made the fire flame up.

"I see you still let your temper get the better of you Damon…"

A voice suddenly spoke from the shadows of the living room that was only lit by the fireplace making the two brothers and Elena turn around in shock. In the shadows a slim figure rose from one of the armchair and stepped out into the soft light. Elena heard the soft gasp that escaped Damon at the sight of the young woman who was now standing in front of her – she was…stunningly beautiful with her long dark hair cascading down her lean shoulders and her piercing blue eyes fixated on them. Her full lips were curled into a satisfied smirk no doubt because of the surprise she managed to put upon them.

"Ana…"

Damon was still eying the woman in shock as she crossed the room completely stopping right in front of them.

"Hello Damon. Long time no see."

She said and leaned in to give the taller man a quick hug. Her smirk changed to a genuine smile leaving Elena standing completely baffled between the two brothers. She turned to Stefan for some sign as to who this woman were but he didn't say anything. Meanwhile Ana had let go of Damon and turned her attention towards Stefan.

"Hello to you too Stefan, I see you have fallen off the wagon again."

She said now with the previous smirk back in place. Stefan looked irritated at her;

"What are you doing here Ana?"

He asked in snappy tone which didn't seem to make the woman back down at all. She simply sent him a smile before she turned around letting herself sink gracefully down into one of the vacant armchairs.

"What am I doing here..? That is a good question Stefan. You see I heard you had gone a wall again and then I found myself thinking what had made you do that. Normally you are such a control freak. Next thing I know I heard a certain hybrid is also back in town and then it suddenly made sense. So I figured I would stop by and see what was going on."

"Of course you did… But now you have been here and you can leave again."

She laughed softly and made no move to get up;

"Leave…already? I don't think so Stefan. I think I'm going to stick around for awhile. Maybe help you out a bit with Klaus."

"We don't need your help Ana. We have it under control."

Ana's smile vanished and she slowly but very gracefully pushed herself out of the chair walking a few steps towards Stefan. Her whole demeanour had changed and she was now very serious.

"That is where you are wrong... No one ever has control of Klaus, don't ever make the mistake of thinking that."

She slowly shook her head which looked like it was more to herself than to anyone else. The she turned her attention back to Damon.

"I will be around town if you need me for anything."

He nodded in silence as she turned on her heels leaving the two brothers and Elena standing in the living room.

…..

As the front door closed behind Ana's retreating figure Elena turned towards Damon looking at him questioning.

"Who was that woman..? How do you know her?"

"Ana Morgan, an old friend. I met her in the 20's."

"In the 20's… Back when Stefan was with Klaus and Rebekah?"

"Exactly."

Elena looked at Stefan who was still looking irritated and she felt like she was missing something, then it suddenly dawned on her – something the woman…Ana had said.

"She knew Klaus…didn't she?"

Damon snorted loudly besides her making her look at him exasperated and demanding. Damon rolled his eyes at her;

"She more than knew Klaus Elena, she dated him."

Elena couldn't help the shocked gasp Damon' word drew from her. She dated Klaus…Some odd 80 years ago Klaus had a girlfriend and it had been that quite beautiful girl who had just been there. So she was a vampire… Elena couldn't wrap her mind around how anyone could date Klaus Mikaelson.

"She dated _Klaus_...?"

The disbelieve in her voice was clear but Damon only nodded seriously. Now Elena was intrigued;

"But…how? When did it end? Why is she your friend?"

"It is not my story to tell Elena…but the short version is that she left him. I knew a little of her before that, I had seen her in Klaus' company around town but I first got to know her after."

In that moment Stefan chose to step in between Elena and Damon looking his older brother firmly in the eyes.

"That is enough Damon. There is no need to tell this story, she is dangerous enough as it is. She can't be trusted. She could be working for Klaus for all we know."

"No she could not Stefan! If she says she is here to help that is why she is here and the fact is that we could use her."

The two brothers were now standing mere feet away from each other sending angry glances to one another. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest determinately;

"She is not helping us Damon."

"Excuse me Stefan the Ripper but I don't think you are in any condition to be taking decisions for this group right now."

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"That means you are so hooked up on human blood that you don't even know what you are saying right now Stefan! Klaus always has the upper hand on us but with Ana we will have an advantage! Even you must see that!"

"She can't be trusted!"

"Neither can you but you are still here. It is only weeks ago you were BFFs with Klaus!"

Elena sighed wound up and stepped in between them to get their attention. Both brothers shot daggers at her as she interrupted their discussion.

"Okay stop! This isn't helping anyone. We need to figure this out as a group, not fight about it."

"We are not going to agree on this anytime soon so the decision must be up to you Elena. What do you say?"

Stefan looked expectantly at her while Elena suddenly felt overwhelmed by the weight on her shoulders. Coulc she trust Damon when he said that Ana wasn't dangerous or should she listen to Stefan who clearly didn't trust her? She was standing in an obvious dilemma – the woman had dated Klaus at some point and to do that you had to be a special kind of person. She sighed as she took her decision;

"I think…we should give her a chance. We have exhausted every other opportunity."

Stefan looked astonished while Damon's characteristic smirk was back in place as he eyed his brother triumphantly.

"Elena…"

Stefan started but Elena cut him off quickly.

"We don't have another choice Stefan, believe me or else I wouldn't be making this decision. I want to get rid of Klaus now."

And by that the discussion ended. Damon looked thoughtful for a second.

"I will meet with her tomorrow and talk then."

"Do you even know where to find her?"

"Yes Elena I do. I actually do know her very well."

"Alright then I will come with you."

"Okay… I guess you can come."

He gave in and Elena looked satisfied. She was intrigued to find out more about Ana and her relationship with Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up… Thank you so much for the continued interest in the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

Not long after Damon and Elena had made their way back into town heading into the Mystic Grill quietly sitting down at a table. Elena looked around;

"So she is meeting us here?"

"Yes that is the plan."

Damon ordered a drink leaning relaxed back into the seat while Elena felt the nervousness wave through her making her slightly nauseous. Behind her she heard the door open and she turned around feeling the blood in her veins go cold. Klaus… Of course that would be the moment he chose to come in. Perfect timing as always. From the other side he noticed her and for a second their eyes locked and she noticed the satisfied smirk that curled up on his lips. She quickly turned around whispering as low as she possibly could.

"_Damon_… Klaus is here."

Damon straightened up in the seat and grew slightly tense as he saw Klaus moved slowly through the room clearly towards them. Not seconds later he was standing right in front of them looking more than a little amused;

"Damon and Elena. What a pleasure seeing you here. Date night?"

"The pleasure is not reciprocated and no. Not that it is any of your business but this is not a date."

Elena hissed eyeing Klaus with poorly hidden disgust which only seemed to amuse him even more. Without asking he slipped down into the seat next to Elena looking questioning at them;

"Well if not a date what then? I rarely see you two without company."

"It is actually quite sad that you have so little to do that you have to bother us every single day."

"Lovely mood you are in today Elena."

He said without any inclination that he planned to get up soon. Damon rolled his eyes slightly;

"If you want to know we are meeting an old friend of mine here."

"An old friend? I'm intrigued… I didn't think you had friends Damon. Anyone I would know."

At that Damon's lips curled up into a small smirk before he answered;

"Yes I believe so."

Klaus' eyes narrowed slightly at that revelation and he was clearly trying to figure out who could be in town without him knowing about it nevertheless one he supposedly knew.

"Hello Klaus."

A soft voice spoke from behind the hybrid and when Elena looked up she saw Anna standing right behind him in all her glory. Both Damon and her heard the sharp intake of breath coming from Klaus and he visibly paled if that were even possible for a hybrid/vampire. The shock was apparent and for a second Klaus remained in his seat completely frozen before he rose slowly from his seat turning around to face her. His eyes were slightly narrowed turning darker and more dangerous. His lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Anna…"

Elena watched amazed as Anna stood before Klaus at his most dangerous state not showing any sign of fear. Instead her lips curled up into an almost amused smirk. Elena had never seen anyone do that before in front of Klaus. okay maybe Damon but that never ended well.

"Surprised to see me? It has been a long time."

"Not long enough."

He said lowly with a sneer.

"What are you doing here?"

"You are not even going to buy a girl a drink first? I must say your manners have only changed for the worse these last 80 years."

Ana barely finished her sentence before Klaus' hand flew up taking a hard grip around her neck choking her slightly. Elena gasped;

"I should kill you…"

He whispered so quietly that Elena almost didn't catch it. Anna's eyes narrowed challenging as she lifted her hand wrapping it around Klaus'. His eyes widened slightly at her touch as she gasped out;

"You can't and you know…that…"

He growled angrily as he let go of her neck only to give her a hard push that sent her flying through the room crashing into the opposite wall. Damon rose from his seat prepared to jump on Klaus but Elena grabbed his wrist as firmly as she could.

"No Damon don't."

She looked at him with begging eyes that made him hesitate enough that Anna managed to get on her feet glaring angrily at him as she made her way back to the table.

"What a welcome! You haven't changed one bit! Still using violence and threats to get your way. And that stupid hybrid army!"

"What did you expect? A welcome committee saying thanks for coming and joining the enemy."

She stopped right in front of him her eyes flaming;

"Of course not Klaus! But I certainly didn't expect being manhandled like that."

She was still feeling angry about him being so violent with her but somewhere behind all that anger she knew there was something more. It hurt… After all these years it still hurt far more than she had expected to see him again. To see how everything between them had changed. As long as she had seen him or talked to him she could imagine…imagine that he maybe missed her or didn't hate her but now that was crushed. He certainly didn't harbour any warm feelings for her any longer. All she saw in his eyes were anger and contentment.

"Why are you even here? You have kept away this long, why come back now?"

"I heard you broke the curse, and shortly after that I heard you were quite busy torturing some of my friends and an innocent girl. Did you really think I would just stay away and let you do that? Don't forget I know how you are Klaus… I know you never quit before everyone around you are dead."

"You don't know a thing about me."

"You know I do…"

She said quietly and his eyes clearly showed that he knew she was right. She noticed the slightest twitch of concern in them before he turned his attention towards Damon and Elena who had remained seated, Elena's hand rested on Damon's arm to keep him calm.

"Get out!"

He growled at them. Completely gone was his regular demeanour where he could be both charming and friendly if he wanted, it was now replaced by badly repressed anger and there was no doubt that he meant every word. At first none of them moved an inch but as Klaus took a small but clearly threatening step towards Damon got on his feet pulling Elena up after him. Damon shot a look at Anna's direction questioning if she would be alright. She nodded shortly hoping that he would take Elena and bring her out of harms way. She looked after them as Damon grabbed Elena's hand pulling the slightest resistant girl with him out of the Grill. She watched as Klaus kept staring after them until they disappeared completely. Then he turned back to her still looking entirely displeased. She crossed her arms across her chest refusing to be scared as she constantly reminded herself that he couldn't really hurt her.

"I want you to leave town now Anna."

He said coldly as he looked seriously at her.

"No. I can't."

She refused instantly looking disbelieving at him. Did he really just expect her to leave the moment he decided to tell her to? Apparently he had forgotten she could be just as stubborn as he could and she had no plans about leaving for a while.

"Leave or I will make you leave. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me Klaus and you know it. Why don't you leave town?"

"What are you going to do? None of you stand a chance either way."

She looked at him with her eyebrows lifted in question. She didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Really? If you are so in control why are you threatened by me being here? Is it because I know you to well..?"

"You think you know me but you don't."

"What happened to you? You are nothing like the man I knew…"

"Don't!"

He sneered furiously making her take a cautious step backwards.

"Don't say that. You lost the right to know anything about me the day you left! How hard is it to believe I'm not threatened by you Anna? I just want you to leave! And if you don't… I'm warning you. If you get in harms way I will look at it as collateral damage."

Hearing him speak like that felt like someone slowly drove a knife into her heart. She knew her cool hard demeanour was slipping away and that her otherwise carefully concealed emotions showed. How dared he?! Act like all of which had happened between them back then were her fault…

"Don't you dare blame all of that on me Klaus! You know exactly why I left! You crossed the line that day… And now I'm warning you. Stop bothering people here or I will find a way to stop you or as you so poetically put it die trying!"

She took a deep breath before she stepped away from him. Having nothing more to say to him she turned around furiously and started walking towards the door. Just as she touched the handle she heard him behind her warning her coldly;

"You can't touch me Anna. You will only get hurt."

She turned around looking at him evenly.

"Maybe… I forget you are the expert at that."

She didn't stay behind to hear his reply as she stepped out of the Grill and back out into reality. She stopped right outside slumping against the wall. She inhaled deeply multiple times trying to calm herself, emotions were running wild inside her. She managed to get herself under control and hurried down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I have been so busy in school lately and on top of that I got sick…great. But now I'm back as good as ever. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

Back at the mansion Elena sunk down unto the couch still feeling rather anxious about leaving Anna alone at the Grill with Klaus. She looked at Damon who had sat down in an armchair opposite her. She bit down on her lip nervously;

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave her there alone..?"

"She can hold her own with Klaus Elena besides he can't kill her so she will be perfectly fine."

She was confused by his choice of words and suddenly she remembered that Anna had said the exact same thing at the Grill when Klaus threatened to kill her.

"Why can't he kill her? Because of their past?"

Damon chuckled lightly as he leaned back into the chair.

"Oh no. You are giving Klaus far too much credit Elena. If he could he wouldn't hesitate ripping her heart out. No… Anna was smart enough to secure herself against Klaus' wrath permanently."

Elena still looked quite confused. It was impossible to win over an Original or even protect oneself against them.

"You see when Anna left Klaus years ago she feared his wrath and his presumed revenge so she had some help from a witch she knew. She had the witch put a spell over her that secures that no Original can kill her, not even Klaus. He can hurt her but he can't ever kill her."

Elena's lips parted in astonishment by what Damon told her. She had protected herself with a spell…she must really had been afraid of Klaus when she left because Elena knew from Bonnie how dangerous that kind of magic could turn out to be. But it had worked and now she was forever protected. That was a strong card to have on their hand and suddenly Elena understood exactly why Damon was so pleased that Anna had decided to help them stop Klaus. It gave them…leverage as Klaus would call it. Elena was just about to ask Damon another question when the front door creaked open and moments later Stefan joined them in the living room. It still hurt Elena to look at him, he was nothing like the Stefan she knew, actually he reminded her of Klaus… Stefan looked around in the living room.

"Where is Anna? I hope you are not letting her run around town on her own."

"Oh no don't think so low of me brother. She is not alone; she is having a drink with Klaus."

Damon said casually making Stefan slam the glass of bourbon he had just poured down on the table. He looked astounded at his brother.

"She is what!?"

"Relax. He can't touch her and besides…it was our move. You should have been there though; the look on his face was priceless. I think he was speechless for once."

"I'm not concerned if he touches her or not. I'm concerned because I don't trust her Damon. She is Klaus' ex-girlfriend and you just leave them alone at a bar together! Did it ever occur to you that she actually lived with him for years? She isn't any good herself."

"Yes Stefan it occurred to me. I actually know her and I know she isn't an angel but I also know that she hates what Klaus is doing. She loathes his hybrids and his obsession with Elena. She will help us."

Stefan sighed;

"Alright but if she betrays us it is on you Damon. Personally I think she is up to no good by being here."

"Do you really think so low of me Stefan?"

Anna's voice suddenly broke into the conversation and when Elena looked in its direction she saw her standing apparently unharmed leaning against the door frame. This time there was no sign of a smirk on her lips and she actually looked kind of tired.

"Yes I do Anna. I know how it is to be around Klaus and I know what kind of person you have to be around so excuse me for not thinking you are the most trustworthy person."

"I have never said I'm an angel Stefan but lets get one thing straight…"

She walked slowly over to him her eyes slightly dark and she was obviously annoyed.

"I never have nor will I ever be like you were around Klaus okay? I had my own free will and I could control my blood lust. And to you information… Klaus never expected me to behave in any certain way around him."

"If you see Klaus in such a positive light why aren't you with him instead of here?"

"I'm here because I'm sick of fighting Stefan, I'm sick of hybrids and I'm here because Damon needed my help with protecting Elena. Besides from that my personal history with Klaus isn't any of your concern!"

She stated firmly looking him straight in the eye. He sighed frustrated but recoiled slowly sitting down in the armchair next to Damon. Anna looked at Elena to see if she was okay with her sitting down next to her. Elena nodded quietly and she sat down. Damon looked questioning at her;

"So..? How did it go with the big bad hybrid?"

"As you saw he wasn't exactly thrilled to see me. It was definitely a shock and hopefully it worked so he will now be preoccupied trying to figure out why I'm here and what I know and not focus so much on Elena. That will give us some time to come up with a way to stop him and hopefully the rest of them too."

She slipped down on the couch feeling exhausted after her 'talk' with Klaus and now discussion with Stefan.

"So do you have a way?"

Stefan looked challenging at her but she only shook her head slightly. She actually had no idea how to stop Klaus. Yes he couldn't kill her but that didn't mean he couldn't kill everyone else if he decided to. She was ashamed to admit it but she had actually hoped that her knowledge of Klaus would provide them with advantage but after seeing him again… Her heart sank in her chest as she thought Klaus; she didn't even recognise him anymore. That scared her more than she dared admit. She had no idea what he was able to like this, he would even hurt her… She had feared his anger when she had first left him and had provided protection for herself but when she didn't hear anything from him she thought he had let her go without an urge to kill her. Obviously she was wrong. Sighed quietly she let her thoughts to the man she had first met back in London.

_**London 1912**_

_Anna woke suddenly gasping loud as she shot up into a sitting position. She inhaled sharply and took several deep breaths as if she hadn't been able to breath for awhile, it felt like her lungs were completely empty. As her breathing gradually slowed down she took a look around in the room she was in. She felt very disoriented and confused. This wasn't her bedroom… She didn't recognise it at all but she quickly figured that she was in a man's bedroom judging from the clothes that was casually draped over the back of a chair. She looked down and found herself sitting on a quite large bed with very comfortable sheets…maybe Egyptian cotton. So it was a rich house but she was fairly certain it wasn't the house of anyone she knew. The decorating wasn't something she recognised. Then a thought hit her. Why was she in a bed she didn't know, a bed that clearly belonged to a man? Her heart began to beat quite fast and her breath became slightly elevated as her sudden fear and confusion began to show. She had no idea where she was and how she had ended there? Had she been kidnapped? Just as that thought went through her head scaring her even more she heard the doorknob turning quietly. Her heart beat so fast it felt like it should burst out of her chest any moment as waves of instant fear washed over her. Defensively she quickly pushed herself backwards over the bed away from the door pulling her legs up under her. Then the door opened completely and a man stepped in. For a second she let the fear control her and was just about to scream when she suddenly recognised him._

"_Mr. Mikaelson!"_

_She exclaimed as the relief came crashing down on her. She pressed a hand against her chest feeling that her heart was still beating fast as she exhaled deeply._

"_You are awake. Good."_

_He said smiling pleasantly at her as he closed the door behind him. Just as the door closed it hit her. She still didn't know why she was there and he was in fact nothing more than a stranger. She tried to remember the previous evening but it seemed like it was in a haze. They had said their goodbyes at the party and she had walked home with Charles on her parents' insist. Charles…as she thought of him pictures began flashed in front of her eyes. Being pulled into a dark ally…his raised hand in the shadows….pain when he hit her…the hand that came against her again and again. She gasped. He had attacked her. She looked down at herself and was shocked to see her beautiful silk dresses stained with vast patches of blood. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she suddenly noticed that he was now standing right besides the bed. She jumped of the bed very un-ladylike looking at him demandingly;_

"_What happened to me? What am I doing here?"_

_The previous calm and pleasant expression in his eyes faded ever so slightly and was replaced by seriousness as he looked into her demanding blue eyes._

"_You had an accident. I found you and brought you here."_

_Just as she was about to ask for more details since her night still was quite hazy she suddenly felt all the energy leave her body leaving her feeling weak and dizzy. Surprised by this she stumbled forward right into his arms. He quickly grabbed her around the waist to stabilize her. She gasped quietly when she found herself pressed tightly against his warm chest. She lifted her head slowly to look at him and even the smallest effort took a lot of energy._

_She shook her head to try to clear it but the dizziness didn't seem to fade. Suddenly she felt extremely hungry. It was like she craved something, like one could crave chocolate, but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly. The next thing she knew she was being scooped up into his arms. She didn't have the energy to protest and just slumped against him as he carried her back to the bed sitting her down gently. She looked up at him, fear was quite apparent in her eyes._

"_What is happening to me..? I feel weird…and why aren't I injured if I had an accident?"_

_He took a seat on the bed next to her and as he turned to look at her she believed she noticed a slight nervousness in his grey eyes. _

"_When I found you in the ally you were badly hurt…you were dying. To save you I had to do something to you."_

_His choice of words sent shivers down her spine but she looked him bravely in the eyes urging him to continue. He wet his lips a little before he continued;_

"_I'm not what I seem Miss Morgan… Have you ever heard of…vampires?"_

_He spoke softly but honest leaving no doubt that he meant what he said. She froze completely next to him and for a second her heart literally stopped. Vampire… As the daughter of one of England's most powerful lords she had often overheard conversations in her home between her father and his friends regarding the rising vampire 'problem' in the city. She had listened to her father speak in a hushed voice to his friends about the vicious killing and violence they left behind. And now she was here…alone with one of them. She felt the panic rise inside her and scrambled backwards across the bed to get as far away as possible._

"_I'm guessing you have then."_

_He stated calmly while he moved a little closer to her on the bed. She pushed herself firmly against the headboard with her arms wrapped protectively around her waist. _

"_Don't come any closer! I will fight you if you try anything!"_

_She said in a high warning voice sounding far more confident than she felt. It wasn't like she would stand a chance if he decided to try anything. He chuckled lightly obviously a little surprised by her temper and poise but nevertheless amused. He held his hands up in a mock surrender._

"_Alright alright sweetheart, I believe you. I can finish my story from over here."_

_He said softly as to reassure her that he would stay in his end of the bed. She looked suspiciously at him but let him continue while she stayed in her defensive position. _

"_Getting you to a hospital would be too late; you were already as good as dead so…I did the only thing possible to save you. I feed you my blood."_

_Her face scrunched up into an expression of disgust. She had drunk his blood…_

"_Why your blood..?"_

_She asked her voice only a little shaky._

"_Because if you die with vampire blood in you you will wake up again."_

"_I died…" _

_Her tone was a picture of disbelieve. She couldn't have died…she was sitting right there on the bed. Feeling a little weird yes but nevertheless alive._

"_Yes. You were out for 12 hours."_

"_I don't understand… if I died, how can I then be sitting here?"_

_She spoke softly but as soon as the words left her mouth and she noticed the solemn expression in his eyes realization hit her. Her eyes widened in shock._

"_You made me a vampire…"_

_It came out as a whisper as if she said it too loud it would definitely be true. Her heart sank and she grew completely cold inside. This could not be happening to her… Then her fear faded enough to make room for the cold anger that waved through her. She glared coldly at him._

"_You made me into a vampire!"_

"_No I didn't. I fed you my blood and gave you the chance to become one."_

_He quickly corrected her earning himself a dark glare. Now she was feeling more than a little confused. A chance to become one. What did that mean? Her brows knitted in confusion and her expression was puzzled._

"_Explain."_

_She demanded and it was like her demeanour had changed somewhat. Her arms were no longer wrapped around her waist protectively but instead they were crossed firmly over her chest. He looked slightly surprised by her demanding tone. Obviously he wasn't spoken to in such a manner often. _

"_Well… You are in transition which means you have two choices. You can either become a vampire or…you can die."_

"_Those are my only options..?"_

"_I'm afraid so."_

_She sighed upset. Vampire or die… She couldn't decide which was worse. She looked up at him, looking into his eyes which seemed like they were watching her every move. She couldn't decide if she should be scared of him or not. At the ball he had been nothing but a perfect gentleman to her but at the same time he was a vampire. Her father described them as horrific monsters that killed without remorse. As she watched him sitting there at the edge of the bed she couldn't see a monster. He was still the incredible handsome gentleman who had danced with her the night before. She bit down on her lip and wondered if she was a fool for not being more cautious around him but if he wanted to hurt her he could have done so a million times already. Instead he had sort of saved her life and brought her here. Giving her some twisted way to get back her life but a way nevertheless._

"_How does the transition work?"_

_She suddenly asked surprising even herself._

"_You have to drink human blood within 24 hours has passed."_

_A chill ran down her back but to her shock it wasn't one of disgust. It was longing and desire after blood and suddenly her hunger intensified because she knew what she wanted. She gasped slightly by the sheer intensity of it._

"_As you can see your body already craves it."_

_She started shaking all over as waves of blood lust crashed through her pushing all over emotions aside. She tried taking deep breaths to regain control of herself. She needed a clear mind to make this decision. While she was fighting for control she suddenly caught sight of herself in a mirror on the opposite wall. She looked nothing like herself. She was deadly pale and her eyes were slightly red while dark veins could be seen all around them. She lifted a hand touching it gently. She realised this was going to be part of her now if she choose to complete the transition. She bit down on her bottom lip as thoughts of how her life would change invaded her mind. Her father hated vampires… she would definitely lose her family if they ever found out. She would be hunted… but in spite of all that a thought kept reappearing. Before she knew it she spoke aloud;_

"_I don't want to die…"_

_She caught his eyes surprised when she noticed something in them that seemed like relief. Only for a second then his eyes were calm again and he nodded;_

"_Alright I will prepare your transition."_

_He pushed himself gracefully of the bed making his way towards the door. She remained on the bed still feeling confused by everything that had happened and exhausted. Just as his hand touched the handle she called out softly._

"_Mr. Mikaelson..?"_

_He turned around smiling to her._

"_Klaus please."_

"_Klaus…"_

_She said slowly as if she tasted the word to find out what she thought of it. Then she smiled back weakly before she asked a question that haunted her;_

"_Will I become a monster?"_

"_I doubt you could ever become such sweetheart. Don't worry."_

_He smiled and opened the door. His words seemed to ease her worries a little. As he left the room she called out although quietly._

"_Thank you…for saving me."_

"Great! So we have no plan at all but we have an even more pissed hybrid because Damon decided to bring his ex-girlfriend into the fight. That is just wonderful…"

Stefan's annoyed voice pulled her out of her memories and she blinked confused a couple of times looking up at Stefan.

"Well brother. Did you have any better ideas? Oh no that's right you ruined the other idea! Like it or not but right now Anna is the best shot we have."

"Okay, okay there is no need to fight guys. That will get us nowhere, that is exactly what Klaus wants us to do."

Anna said rising from the couch to end the discussion before it turned into something more.

"How do you know?"

"Because I have seen him work like this many times. He doesn't like to do to much manual work so he plays people against each other, gets them to fight and then he can do as he pleased."

Both brothers stopped their discussion listening closely to what she said and she saw Stefan forcing himself to relax nodding;

"That makes sense. Then we must take care not to let him get in between us."

"Yes but it wouldn't be bad if he thought he did."

Damon said thoughtfully and Anna instantly got what he was going for nodding enthusiastic. That was a perfect idea. If Klaus thought they were fighting it would give them a clear advantage and why not play at that. They sat for a long time in the living room discussing several courses of action without ever really settling on one. First when Elena slept deeply leaning against Damon's arm and Anna yawned loudly they decided to call it goodnight and went to bed.


End file.
